


Unlikely Alliences

by Immortal33



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Annoyance, Comfort/Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Discovery, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot Twists, Sherlock Interacting with Children, solving cases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I had this idea. Why not give Sherlock Holmes a female counterpart. Someone who is like him. But is a bit more willing to show emotion. </p><p>This is my first attempt in writing a Sherlock fic. I hope you guys enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newcomer

“I can’t believe this! I’m the best detective here, you can’t..” 

“And that is why they have asked for you, Lucinda.” Joe wipes his forehead in frustration. 

“Really, and don’t they have someone over there already? Sherlock Holmes?” 

“Yes, but they wouldn’t say much.” He plays with his fingers on his leg. 

“Who is they?” 

“Well, Detective Inspector Lestrade.” 

“Hmm..” 

“Look, it’s a temporary thing, help them with a few cases, then you can come back home.” Again with the wiping. 

“I really don’t see the point.” 

“You never do. And yet, here you are.” 

“You are lying to me. You need me here more than they do.” 

“No…” I raise my eyebrow at him, “Yes, I do need you, but they clearly need your help. I didn’t get much details, but I think this will be good for you. Honestly, things around here are settled, and yes, because of you, I think we can handle a couple of months.” 

“Fine, Joe. I will go. But trust me, if I get bored..” 

“I know, you will come back. They understand that too.” He smiles. “Just play nicely.” 

“Don’t I always?”

“Try to make some friends, it’ll be good for you.” 

“I don’t need friends.” He raises an eyebrow. “I’ve already got you, that’s enough.” 

\----  
“Would you like something to drink?” The flight attendant asks. 

“Iced water.” 

“Nothing stronger, first class gets free drinks.” 

“Just the water, thank you.” 

She smiles and walks away. 

“So, are you a lawyer?” She asks. 

“Tell your friend that I am not interested, especially not in someone who sends his colleague to find out information and doesn’t have the balls to come ask himself. But just to satisfy your curiosity, and his, no I am not a lawyer.” 

“I apologize..” 

“Don’t apologize. You shouldn’t let him talk to you into these sort of situations. You should have some self respect also. Not just because the two of you dated at some point means that he can manipulate you like this.” 

“How did you know?” 

“Just a lucky guess. Now, if you don’t mind.” I say waving her off. 

She half smiles and walks away. 

I sigh as we finally land in London. Customs wasn’t as bad as I had expected.

“Ms. Mitchell?” 

“Yes.” 

“Welcome, I’m Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade.” He extends his hand. 

I take it and shake it firmly. 

“Now, can you explain to me why I was asked to come here?” 

“You are one of the best investigators out there..” 

“Yes, I know that already. And you also have one here. Sherlock Holmes. So, tell me, why am I here?” 

“Please, walk with me, it’s best we talk in private.” 

He puts my luggage into the trunk of his car and then opens the door for me. 

As he begins driving he starts explaining. 

“Sherlock has gone missing. We believe he’s been taken hostage.” 

“How long since you’ve last seen him?” 

“A month. In the beginning we thought he might be into a case, but as the weeks went by, and no one heard anything from him, we began to worry. We’ve searched his flat, and there are no signs of struggle.” 

“So, he’s disappeared before?” 

“Only when he’s been doing research for a case, but he’s usually only gone for a few days.” 

“What about Dr. John Watson? Does he know anything?” 

He raises a questioning eyebrow. 

“I read both their files, Detective. I wasn’t about to come in blind.” 

“Right. Well, he received a text a few days ago. That’s when we decided to search for someone to help.” 

“Someone like Mr. Holmes.” 

He nodded. 

“Fine. I’ll do what I can. Take me to his home. I want to look around.” 

He texts someone, who I believe is John Watson. 

As we arrive at Sherlock’s home, I see a man standing by the door. I recognize him immediately. 

“Mr. John Watson. I’m Lucinda Mitchell.” I extend my hand and he takes it. 

“Nice of you to come.” He tells me and opens the door. “She’s nice.” I hear him whisper. 

“I’m not here to make friends, I assure you that.” I tell both of them as we walk upstairs. 

One of them clears their throat. 

“You are certain nothing has been taken?” I ask looking around. 

“Nothing. Everything is here.” 

“Can I see the text?” I ask. 

‘No need to worry Dear John. I have Sherlock. And he’s very happy here.’ And it had a picture of Sherlock tied up and beaten. Blood all over his chest. 

“Have you tried tracing it?” I ask still looking at the photo. 

“Yes. But we weren’t able to get a location.” 

“Does Mr. Holmes have a cell phone? Did he take it with him?” 

“We found his mobile in his room just yesterday.” John tells me clearly upset. 

“Do you mind if I send this to my cell?” I ask him. 

“No, go ahead.” 

I hand him his cell phone once I send the picture and text to my phone. 

“A woman has taken him. Someone who is fascinated with Mr. Holmes.” I tell them. 

“What?” Lestrade asks. 

“How can you be sure?” John asks. 

I hold the urge to roll my eyes. 

“A man wouldn’t send you a text saying Dear John. Only a woman would. It’s someone you and Sherlock know. A woman clearly upset with him. And who has the means on luring someone, even as clever as Sherlock into a trap. By my guess, she sent someone here, asking for help. He found it simple, and took the case. He decided on not calling you John, since it was a small case. While he went into his room he changed his coat, where he left his cell. Went on his way, and unfortunately for him, he didn’t come back.” 

They both have their mouth open. 

“How do you know she sent someone?” John finally says. 

“There are two cups of tea here. And one of them has a lipstick stain on it.” I say pointing to the cups. 

“It can’t be Irene Adler. She was infatuated with Sherlock, but I doubt she would do this to him.” John said. 

“I thought she was dead.” Greg said. 

“No. She’s alive.” 

“And you are sure it’s not her?” I ask. 

“She’s currently not in London.” John assures. 

“Are you sure about that?” I ask again. 

“We could go and have Mycroft help with that. I’m sure he would like to meet you.” 

“We can go tomorrow. I’m sure Ms. Mitchell is tired from the flight.” 

“It’s fine. I want to find Mr. Holmes. He seems to be badly hurt.” I tell him. 

“Let me phone Mycroft.” John tells me and steps into the kitchen. 

I walk toward the window. I close my eyes and all I could see was Sherlock being beaten. We needed to find him soon. 

A month of that. I wasn’t sure he would last much longer alive. He was being tortured. 

“Mycroft isn’t able to see us tonight. But he assured me that Irene is currently France.” John said. 

“Help me out here Mr. Watson. There must be someone else. Another female he has encountered, someone he pushed away. Someone that knows him.” 

“Not that I know of. Sherlock doesn’t have many friends. Let alone girlfriends.” 

I start pacing around the small space of apartment. 

‘Common Sherlock. Give me something.’ I thought and pinched the bridge of my nose.

“A computer, does he have one?” I ask suddenly and both men jump.


	2. First Case: Finding A Lost Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making first deductions; Lestrade is impressed.

“It’s locked.” John says handing it to me. “He never locked it before, but he did it to prove a point. He said I would never guess his pass code. And he was right. I tried several times and he only smiled.” 

“It’s not your name?” Greg asked smiling.

“No. I did try it. I even tried Mary’s name.” 

“Why would he use your name or your wife’s name?” I asked seriously. “He would use the name of something he loved. Something close to him.” 

Both of them looked at me. 

“Who’s Redbeard?” I say and show them I had unlocked the computer. 

“Fascinating. You are like Sherlock.” Greg smiled. 

“It’s his dog. Well, it was his dog.” John said. “I would’ve never guessed.” 

I look through his files. 

“Here it is. This is where we will find Sherlock.” I say and stand up. 

“Are you sure?” They both say. 

“Yes! Let’s go.” 

Since it was nearing midnight, there wasn’t much traffic. 

I overheard Greg call for backup and for an ambulance. 

We arrive at the museum. 

“Where are you going?!” I yell at both men and run toward the back of the building. 

They follow me.  
The door is unlocked. I open it slowly. 

“He’s in the basement.” I tell them and they walk ahead of me. 

Greg and John have their guns out. I let them lead the way. 

We go slowly down the stairs and down a corridor. There’s a door near the end and they open it slowly.

As we go downstairs, we can hear voices.

“Just kill him already.” A man says. 

“Let’s just finish this.” Another says. 

“Not yet.” A woman says. “A picture for John.” 

“Police!” Greg yells and the men start firing their guns. The woman also takes out a gun. 

I run behind the shelves and manage to get to Sherlock. I begin untying him. 

“It’s okay Mr. Holmes.” I tell him. 

“Who are you? Why are you here?” He manages to say. 

“I’m here for you.” 

“No!” The woman yells and I look up. 

“Janine! Stop!” John yells. 

She gets up and points the gun our way. 

“I’m not done with him!” She screams and I pull out my gun. I shoot her hand and she drops her weapon. 

I finish helping Sherlock and I place my coat on top of him. 

Lestrade and John have the other men already in custody. 

The woman gets up and runs toward me. I grab her injured arm and push her against the wall. 

“Why are you here?” 

I squeeze her hand. She yells in pain. “I thought you liked pain?” 

I cuff her hands. And she screams again. 

Lestrade takes her and I walk over to Sherlock. John is with him. 

“Stay with me Sherlock.” He tells him. 

The paramedics arrive and take Sherlock. John leaves with him. 

“I’m glad you are here. Without you, Sherlock would’ve died.” Lestrade tells me and hands me my coat. 

I give him a small smile. 

“Let me take you to your hotel. We’ve booked a room for you.” 

“Thank you.”  
\----

In the morning I get a cab and go to the hospital. 

“How is he?” I ask John. 

“He’s awake.” 

“That’s a good sign.” 

A woman with short blond hair walks up to us with coffee in cups.

“This is my wife, Mary Watson. Mary, this is Ms. Mitchell. She saved Sherlock’s life.” 

“Nice to meet you Ms. Mitchell. Thank you for saving Sherlock. I don’t know what we would’ve done without him.” 

“It wasn’t only me. John and Detective Inspector Lestrade we there too.” 

“Yes, but you were the one who figured where he was.” John said smiling. “Would you like to properly meet him?” 

“I don’t think I should bother him. He needs to get well.” 

“He’s already asked for you twice.” Mary adds. 

“Go in. He’s awake.” John tells me and opens the door. 

I walk in and they close the door. 

Sherlock is awake and already looking at me. 

“Lucinda Mitchell. Nice to finally meet you.” I tell him. 

“Lucinda. I hear you figured out my pass code.” 

“You should really wear gloves when typing.” I tell him. 

He smiles. 

“So, you’re a profiler.” 

“Yes.” 

“And a detective.” 

“Yes.” 

“And you’re American.” 

“Obviously.” 

“Why did you come?” 

“I was asked to be here.” 

“And how do you like London?” 

“Haven’t really been sightseeing. I was trying to find a sociopath who was lost.” 

“And you found him on the first day that you got here.” 

“I’m just that good.” 

“I can see that. Takes a sociopath to find another.” 

“If you say so. Although I don‘t like to categorize myself.” 

“Are you planning on staying for much longer?” 

“Seems that I’m needed here. Your Detective Inspector Lestrade asked for my assistance for a few months. Although, with you here, I don’t see the need for me to stay.” 

“Two heads are better than one.” 

“Possibly. But I know you don’t need my help. A person like yourself doesn’t seldom need help. You’ve managed all this time.” 

“Except for this once.” 

“I don’t know. How could she have tricked you?” 

“It slipped my mind.” 

“Did it?” 

We stare at each other for a moment. Not saying anything. 

“So, you have family?” He asks suddenly. 

“You tell me.” 

“ We’re going to be working together, I think I should know you.” 

“Well, tell me, you are the best of the best, so make your deductions.” 

He looks at me again. And I remain unmoving, staring into his eyes. 

John comes in and Sherlock looks at him, then back at me. 

“Is something wrong?” John asks. 

“No.” We both say. 

“The Dr. just informed me that you will be released tomorrow.” John tells him. 

“Tomorrow? Why can’t I just bloody leave now!?” 

“Because you were hurt Sherlock, and you need to let your body heal properly.” John tells him calmly. 

“I can heal at home.” 

“We both know that’s not going to happen.” 

They stare at each other for a while. 

“This is interesting.” I say quietly and Sherlock cocks an eyebrow at me. “Well, I shall leave you two. Get well Mr. Holmes.”

“Wait. Profile me before you go.” Sherlock says and I stare at him. 

“I see no point in telling you what you already know.” 

“Humor me.”

I look to John and he nods.

“Fine, 31 year old male, highly intelligent, extremely observant and perspective to detail, creative imagination, ability to focus and concentrate outside of exterior distractions, ability to understand and predict human behavior, although is unable to profile himself and categorizes it as being a sociopath, when clearly you are not. You have a disregard for authority, because you believe they are idiots, you are stubborn, narcissitic, get bored quite easily, you over think and over analyze everything and everyone. You like to show off. You believe you have no feelings, when I know you do. Just now, you felt guilt for yelling at John, who clearly is your friend.” 

“Anything else?” 

“You smoke. I can see the nicotine stain on your right hand.” 

“You‘ve been smoking!” John was clearly upset. 

“So, you believe I’m not a sociopath.” 

“That’s what I said.” 

“Sherlock, I thought we had discussed the smoking.” 

“Not now John.” 

“If you’ll both excuse me. I have to meet with Detective Inspector Lestrade.” I start walking out the door. 

“Wait.” He says and I turn to look at him. 

“How old am I Mr. Holmes?” I ask. 

“27” He says after a few moments. 

I smile at him and open the door. 

“I’m 30. But thanks for the compliment. And I hope you have my profile ready the next time we meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made Janine the bad guy. But she did seem pretty pissed off the last time she spoke with Sherlock, and I thought, why not?? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome:)


	3. Trial Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gives Lucinda a small case to solve.

A few days passed and I started looking for a place to live, since I was staying here for a few months. The hotel wasn’t at all pricey, but I rather have a home to live in and feel more comfortable. 

I sat at a coffee shop and read the paper. 

“Two sugars and a bit of cream.” I looked up to see Sherlock sipping my coffee. 

I roll my eyes at him. And he sits down across from me. 

“You don’t like me.” He says. 

“How did you make that clever, deduction.” I say sarcastically. 

“Ah, sarcasm.” 

“Anything else?”

“Annoyance.” 

He goes for my cup and I take it from him. 

“You know, you could just order one for yourself.” I say putting the cup to my lips. “What did you put in here?” I stare at him, and I put my cup down again. 

“You are also observant.” 

“Mr. Holmes.” 

“Call me Sherlock.” 

“Fine. Sherlock, what did you put in my cup?” 

“Just a light sedative, I wanted to see if you would notice.” 

“Is this how you make friends? By drugging them?” 

He only smiles and takes the coffee. Then he pours it in a plant that is nearby. 

“Now, what did that poor plant ever do to you?” I tell him. 

“So, you’re not really a sociopath.” 

“I never said I was. You did.” 

We stayed quiet for a bit.

“So, has Lestrade given you any cases, yet?” He asks. 

“Actually, he’s waiting on you.” 

“So, he wants you to look at cases with me.” 

“Not with you, after you’ve seen a case and made your deductions, he wants me to go in and make mine.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know that Sherlock. Why don’t you go and ask him?” 

“Why do you think that is?” 

“In all honesty, I believe he’s just covering you. He doesn’t want a repeat of what happened with Moriarty, where people went against you.” 

“He told you about that? And he knows I don’t care about what people think.” 

“Yes, you don’t care but he does. And bringing me in, proving that you are correct, makes him feel better. Knowing no one will ever doubt you again.” 

“Hmm. Well, common, I do have a case. It’s a simple one. No murder. But I want to see what you pick up on it.” 

“I already told you I’m not working with you, I’m only looking at the cases after.” 

“It doesn’t matter, come along.” 

We take a cab and go back to his home. Or his flat like they called it here. 

I needed to get used to all of this. 

“Why are we here?” 

“My client is waiting for us.” 

We walk upstairs and he opens the door for me.

Sitting in the middle of the room is a woman, possibly around 40 years of age and her eyes are red rimmed from crying. 

“This is Mrs. Mitchell, she will be helping me with your case.” Sherlock tells her. 

“Hello.” She tells me. 

He sits on of the arm chairs and motions for me to sit on the other. 

I see he’s already profiling her, making his deductions. 

“Go on, Mrs. Jones, tell us about your case.” 

“I believe my husband is being unfaithful. He has started coming home late at night, when usually he was home by six o’clock. And he’s suddenly started buying me little gifts. I believe they’re only to cover things up. He leaves the house all proper for work, and when he comes home, I’ve noticed he’s no longer wearing his tie, and his shirt is loose around the waist of his trousers.” She starts sniffing. 

I pass her some tissues that are on the table next to me. 

I look at Sherlock and he’s already rolling his eyes and he sighs. 

“Lucinda, what do you think?” He asks cutting into Mrs. Mitchell halfway as she had already started talking again. 

“Well, Mrs. Jones, from what you gather, it would seem that your husband was unfaithful.” She sobs more, “But, I can guarantee you that is not the case.” 

“What?” She asks confused. 

“He’s recently been promoted at his job, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“So, he would have to be working more hours, correct?” 

“Yes, but…” 

“And must’ve gotten a raise?” 

“Yes..” 

“So he’s working long hours and he becomes frustrated during this time, so what does he do to become more comfortable? He removes his tie, then as the day progresses and is near going home, he makes himself more comfortable by untucking his shirt. Instead of taking the stress home, he stops, feeling happy he can now buy you things, he decides to stop and buy flowers for you. And with that being the case, your husband is not unfaithful, only a hard working man who is trying to please his wife by showering her with small gifts. You are one lucky woman, Mrs. Jones.” 

She looks to Sherlock and he just nods. 

“Thank you. Thank you.” She says and gets up. 

“You’re welcome.” I say and she leaves. “Do you really take the time with small cases like that one?” 

“No. I just wanted to see your deductions. People like her bore me.” 

“That’s what I thought.” 

He remained with his eyes locked on mine. 

“What?” I ask annoyed. 

“I really do annoy you.” 

I sighed. 

“You’re fascinating. You’re much like myself, but you try to fit in with people. Why?” He asks truly confused. 

“Sherlock. I really don’t see a point.” 

“Did you loose someone close to you, is that why you find yourself compelled to treat people nicely?” 

“If you must know, yes. I lost both my parents in a car accident just a few months back. You have no idea how much that actually hurt. Especially since I was never close to them. I rarely spoke to them, I was always busy with work. I never even bothered to call. Sometimes we don’t think about those around us, we only think of ourselves, but trust me Sherlock, once you loose someone close to you, much like your parents, you come to realize if it was the right choice. If it was the right choice to ignore that they are there, thinking you have a lot of time, thinking that you will see them during Thanksgiving, Christmas, or New Years. Thinking that knowing life will one day will help with the pain. But it doesn’t. And I feel it in here every single day. Knowing I never took time off to go and see them, to call and see if they needed anything. And now, now it’s to late for any of that. I never once told them I loved them. And you have no idea how much that hurts. And let me tell you now, cherish those you have around you, because one day they will be gone and you will be left alone. Alone and sad in knowing that not once did you take the time to tell them how you actually felt.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, you’re not. Because you hardly know me, so the sentiment isn’t really there.” I get up. “I must get going. Thanks for the boring client. Don’t do that again.”


	4. Dinner Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade takes Lucinda out.  
> Emotions start to surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading. 
> 
> It really means a lot to me to see such positive feedback:)

A month later:  
John POV: 

“Are you bored?” I ask Sherlock as he paces back and forth. 

“Yes. There hasn’t been any recent cases in the past week.” 

“Something will come up dear.” Mrs. Hudson says from the kitchennete. 

“So, on a different topic, Sherlock, must you really do that? It’s distracting.” He finally stops and looks at me. “As I was saying, did you know Greg is taking Lucinda out to dinner tonight?” 

“Who is Greg?” 

“Lestrade.” I say holding the urge to roll my eyes.

“Oh, well that’s nice of him. She will get to now the city.” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, of course.” And he starts pacing again. “Where is he taking her?” 

“I’m not sure. Mary just mentioned it. Lucinda and she had tea together today.” 

“Are they friends now?” 

“Lucinda and Mary, I suppose.” 

“No, Lestrade and Lucinda.” 

“I don’t know Sherlock, but if they are going out.. Are you alright? You seem flushed.” 

“Yes I’m fine.” He grabs his scarf and coat. 

“Are you leaving?” 

“I have something I need to do. Give my love to Mary when you go home.” 

And he left in a hurry. 

“Huh.” I say to myself. 

“He left in quite the rush.” Mrs. Hudson says coming into the living room. 

“Yes, he did.” 

“Ms. Mitchell is really nice. She brought me some biscuit’s the other day that she came to work with Sherlock.” 

“Really.” 

“Yes, Sherlock should really try to ask her to dinner sometime. She seems much like him, only sweeter.” She smiles and walks out of the flat. 

I take out my mobile. 

‘Don’t ruin Lestrade’s dinner.’ I text Sherlock.  
\--

Greg Lestrade POV: 

“Ready?” I say as Lucinda opens the door of her flat. 

She was gorgeous. She was wearing her hair down, and I could see it was mildly curly. I wanted to reach out and touch it. 

“Yes.” She says and grabs her coat before closing the door. 

“Thank you for accepting the invitation.” Why did I just say that? 

She just smiles and walks down the stairs. 

Compliment. Compliment. Compliment. 

“Don’t stress yourself, Detective.” 

“Greg. Just call me Greg. We’re not working.” 

I open the door for her and she gets in. 

This was going to be harder than I had anticipated. It was going to be like trying to date Sherlock. 

‘Stop thinking about Sherlock!’ 

I take a quick breath before getting into the driver seat. 

“Are you alright?” She asks. 

“Yes.” 

“You don’t have to be nervous.” 

“I’m sorry, I cant help it.” 

She reaches over and touches my hand. 

“I know it must be difficult for you, and I’ll try to make it as easy as possible. Now, let’s go have dinner.” Then she smiles but doesn’t remove her hand. She lightly squeezes it and I think I’m going to melt. 

“Right, dinner.” I turn on the car and drive to the restaurant. 

I open the door for her and the consier stares at her. She is completely flawless. 

‘Just be yourself.’ I think to myself. 

We walk into the restaurant and they take our coats and show us to our table.

“Wine?” I ask Lucinda. 

“You decide.” She says. 

“Bring us a bottle of the best red wine you serve. Chilled.” 

The waitress nods and then comes back and serves us before placing the bottle back in the ice. 

We both order. Then its awkwardly quiet. 

“How long has it been?” She suddenly asks. 

“Excuse me?” 

“How long has it been since you’ve been on a date?” She asks so casually and I can’t help but blush.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” She says and takes my hand again. 

“Am I interrupting?” Sherlock asks and Lucinda removes her hand. 

“Sherlock, what are you doing here?” I ask annoyed. 

“I was just walking by, and saw you here, I was wondering if I could accompany you.” He says and pulls a chair. 

“No.” I tell him. 

“Yes.” Lucinda says at the same time and I frown. “You were bored.” 

“Yes.” Sherlock simply answers. 

“Well, if you were bored, couldn’t you have done something else?” I ask him again and motion for him to leave. 

He burrows his eyebrows and turns his attention to Lucinda. 

“You like red wine?” He asks. 

“Not really, but this one is pretty good.” 

“I could’ve ordered white.” I say. 

“It’s fine.” She tells me. 

The waitress brings back our food and looks at Sherlock. 

She smiles at him but Sherlock ignores her. 

“Can you please bring Mr. Holmes a menu?” Lucinda says. 

“No, it’s fine. I don’t really eat.” 

The waitress leaves, but winks at Sherlock. 

‘Lucky bastard. He could get any girl if he wanted too.’ I thought. 

“Try some of this. It’s really good.” Lucinda says and passes her plate to Sherlock. 

He doesn’t hesitate to take some of her food. Which was odd to watch. 

“What is it?” He asks her. 

“It’s beef roast. It’s good, isn’t it?” She smiles at him, and I suddenly feel out of place. 

He smiles back at her. 

‘He can smile?’ I wonder. 

I clear my throat. 

“So, not many cases have risen up?” I ask Sherlock. 

“None so far.” 

“It’s been fairly quiet. There’s the usual, lost pet, lost husband, the ghost in the attic, but nothing too.. Fun. It’s been really quiet around Sherlock’s flat.” Lucinda adds. 

“Lost husband?” I ask. 

Sherlock and Lucinda actually giggle. 

“You don’t want to know.” She tells me. 

“How’s John? I haven’t really seen him.” 

“He’s working at the clinic. From time to time he’ll help with a case. He’s been taking care of Mary also. She’s almost due.” 

“Right, how much longer before little John pops out?” 

“Two more weeks.” He simply replies. 

We ate in almost silence. Sherlock made small talk with Lucinda. And they ate together. 

“Dessert?” I ask. 

“No, thank you. This was enough.” She tells me. 

“Are you sure?” 

Sherlock raises an eyebrow and I roll my eyes. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Thank you Greg. Dinner has been great.” She gets up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to use the powder room.” 

Both Sherlock and myself get up. Once she gets out of sight I punch Sherlock on the arm. 

“What was that for?” He asks. 

“You know why! How dare you interrupt my dinner with Lucinda.” 

“Like I said I was walking by…” 

“Don’t give me that bull Sherlock. Did she tell you to come? Did she say she would be bored with me?” 

“No.” 

“You were jealous? No, how could you be, you have no feelings. You’re a sociopath.” 

“I assure you, it wasn’t my intention to anger you.” 

“And what did you expect?” 

“Is there a problem?” We both look at Lucinda. 

“No, not at all.” I tell her. 

“Thank you for dinner, Greg. But something has come up. I have to go.” 

“I can drive you.” I tell her. 

“No, it’s alright.” And witht that she walks away to get her coat. 

“Thanks a lot Sherlock.” I say and turn and he is no longer there. “Of course.” 

I sit back down and call for the check. Well, at least it had gotten better than I had anticipated.


	5. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucinda goes back to NY

Sherlock POV: 

“Lucinda.” I say as I catch up to her. 

“Sherlock.” She says and stops. 

“Is something the matter?” 

“Nothing to concern yourself with. Now if you’ll excuse me.” She turns and continues to walk but I follow. 

“When are you leaving?” 

“Tonight. I’m needed back home.” 

“Is it something I can help with?” 

“No.” 

“Who got hurt?” 

“Joe, my boss.” 

“How serious?” 

“He’s in a coma.” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Look Sherlock, I’m fine. Alright. Now leave me the hell alone! You know very well how I feel, so stop asking! And stop following me. I’m capable of taking care of myself!” 

“Let me walk with you.” 

“So suddenly you have feelings now? Suddenly you care? You think I don’t know why you came to the restaurant. Even for someone like yourself, that wasn’t a very smart move.” 

“I apologize.” 

“Don’t.” 

She continued walking and I followed her. 

We finally reached her flat. Then she turned to me once she opened the door. 

“Would you like a cup of tea? I may not be in the best mood right now, but I could use some company.” 

I nod and walk up the stairs. 

She serves our tea and we sit on her couch. 

“I can’t believe he’s in a coma. I should’ve been there.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“That’s where you are wrong. He was looking for me.” 

“Who?” 

“Mark. I helped capture him about two years ago. Seems he was able to break out of prison. He told me once that he would get his revenge. But I hadn’t anticipated this. And I should have. People like us don’t make mistakes.” 

“We are only human.” She laughed a bit. 

“You’re right. We are only human. Humans who tend to over think everything. And yet, here I am. This is why I didn’t want to feel. This is why I had shut myself since I was young. Then I lost my parents and everything changed. Joe was there for me. I allowed myself to feel friendship toward him. He was my friend. My only friend. And now, I’m going to loose him too.” 

I placed my hand over her trembling one. 

“You have me, John, Mary, and Lestrade.” 

I could see she was holding back from crying. I decided for once, to let my shields down and give her some comfort. 

I tightened her hand and she smiled weakly, one tear rolling off her cheek. 

She wiped it away fiercly and her persona changed quickly. 

“I’m going to kill him.” She says and gets up angry. 

She goes into her room and I know she’s packing her things. 

“Lucinda, don’t do anything you might regret. Trust me, I know.” 

“I won’t.” She says and smiles. “I don’t know if I’ll be back. Depends on how things go.” 

She walks out and I follow her. 

I hail a cabby for her. 

“Take care of yourself Sherlock Holmes.” She tells me and places a kiss on my cheek. “Tell John to take care of Mary and their baby.” 

“I will.”   
\-------  
A year later: 

John POV: 

“Sherlock has been rather different. Don’t you think?” Mycroft tells me. 

We were at their parents house. It was Easter Sunday and they had invited all of us over for the celebration.   
“He misses her.” I tell him. 

“Who? The woman? Is he still infatuated with Irene?” 

“No, Mycroft. Lucinda Mitchell.” 

“Lucinda? His female counter part. I never got to meet her.” 

“He misses her, although he won’t admit it.” 

“That can’t be the only reason he’s become this way. It frightens me. Look at him, he’s actually smiling.” 

“She said something to him. I’m sure of it.” 

“A woman wouldn’t have that effect on my little brother.” 

“Well, clearly it did.” 

“Hmm.” 

We both look at Sherlock. He was currently playing with my daughter, Shelly. They were sitting on a blanket and rolling a small ball around. 

Mycroft and myself were filling the eggs with candy. Mary and their parents were finishing preparing lunch. 

“Yes?” Mycroft answered his cell. “You’re bringing the sweets? That sounds wonderful. I shall meet you upfront.” 

“Who was that?” I ask him. 

“Oh, I’ve invited a friend.” He gets up and goes through the gate. 

I get up and so does Sherlock. We both look at the car that’s stopped in front of the house. 

Mycroft opens the back passenger door and receives a big basket filled with sweets. Shelly squells. We cant see who is standing in front of Mycroft.   
They stay there for a while and Sherlock starts moving forward and I follow. 

Mycroft turns and starts walking. Once they are through the gate I see who it is. 

She’s changed her hair, it’s a lightler brown and she‘s also cut it. But it’s still her. 

“Hello, John.” She tells me. 

“Lucinda.” I extend my hand and she takes it. 

“Hello, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock is speechless. 

“Sherlock.” I say and nudge him. 

“Ah, yes. Ms. Mitchell. Welcome.” 

“Lucinda, if you will follow me, I’ll introduce you.” Mycroft says and she follows him. 

“Sherlock, say something to her.” I push him to follow.

“What?” 

“You had been moping around, and then suddenly smiling, and now that she’s back, you say nothing? What’s a matter with you?” 

“There’s nothing to say.” 

“Fine. You just stay there, and let Mycroft sweep her off her feet.” 

He raises his eyebrow and walks after Lucinda and Mycroft. 

“It’s so nice to meet you. This is the first time Mycroft brings a girl home.” His mum says. 

Sherlock coughs and so does Mycroft. 

“Mum!” Mycroft suddenly says. 

“It’s true dear.” 

Mary and myself try not to laugh. 

“I’m flattered.” Lucinda says and smiles. 

“She’s with me.” Sherlock suddenly says and everyone stares at him. “I meant to say that she worked with me.” 

“Oh.” His mum says. “So you’re a consulting detective?” 

“She’s recently been trasfered to London. I’ve aquired her services to help Sherlock now that John can’t do much detective work. And since Sherlock insists on staying a consulting detective, I brought her in. Lucinda majors in medicine as well as detective work. She was the best in New York and it took some convincing to bring her back to London.” Mycroft says.

“So, you studied medice?” I ask. 

“Yes. I studied many things. Not one thing ever felt right. Then I went into the police force and enjoyed very much. Detective work was my main calling.”

“How long have you been in London?” Sherlock asks her. 

“She’s been here for two weeks.” Mycroft answers annoyed. 

“Two weeks? Why hadn’t you called?” Sherlock asks again. 

Their parents clear their throats and walk outside. Mary follows and pulls me with her. 

“But..” I tell her and she shakes her head. 

Lucinda POV:   
“That was uncalled for.” I tell Sherlock. 

“I only asked why you haven’t called. It’s not my fault they felt uncomfortable.” 

“I had no need to call you.” 

“You could have told me you were back.” 

“I saw no point in doing so.” 

“Sherlock..” Mycroft began.

“Step outside Mycroft.” Sherlock tells him. 

“What if I don’t?” 

“Then I’ll tell Mum and Dad about your relationship with..” 

“Fine.” Mycroft says and walks out. 

“You are being childish. Your brother has already told you why I am here. You don’t need to make a big deal about a simple phone call. Besides, since when did you start caring?” 

“It’s difficult for me to understand this.” 

“Understand?” I look at him. “Oh.. Sherlock. You can’t.” 

“I already have.” 

“It’s not possible.”

“Why not? Is it wrong to finally feel something?” 

“Toward me, yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m too much like you. It would never work. You should have already figured that out.” 

“We could give it a try. Look at it as a case study if it helps.” 

“So that’s what this would be? A case study?” 

“If that’s what it takes. We could see how well we are together, or how bad. If it doesn’t work, then there would be no remorse after, because it was all for a case.” 

He was actually being serious. 

A case study. We would become a case study. 

“I don’t think that would work. You already have feelings for me.” I tell him. 

“Are you afraid?” 

“No.” 

“Then let’s try this.” 

“You are really serious about this? You really want to try a relationship?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why me?” 

“Why not you? Like you said we already have several similirities.” 

“Which would be a very likely reason that this will fail.” 

“It might not be.” 

He takes my hand in his and kisses it. 

“That was just weird.” I tell him and laugh. He also starts laughing.   
“It’s good to have you back.” He tells me. 

“And I’m glad I’m back.” 

He pulls me into a hug. 

Someone clears their throat. 

I turn to see Mary smiling. 

“Lunch is being served.” She tells us and walks away. 

“Why must they force food down our throats.” I tell Sherlock and he smiles. 

“A completely waste of time.” He says. 

We walk out and into the back porch. 

“Lucinda, this is Shelly Elizabeth Watson.” John tells me introducing his daughter. 

She hides behind John. 

“Hello, Shelly. I’m Lucinda.” I tell her and smile. 

“Hi.” Shelly says. 

We all take our seats around the table and Sherlock sits next to me. 

“Mycroft, when will we meet your significant other?” Sherlock says rapidly as Greg Lestrade shows up, making Mycroft choke on his drink. 

Greg freezes. 

“Hello, Detective Inspector. We’re glad you were able to come.” Mrs. Holmes says getting up and receiving the flowers he had. 

He sits next to Mycroft and Sherlock smirks. I hold back my laughter.


	6. Changes

John POV:

I could see how much Lucindas' prescense eased the tension around Sherlock and it was so odd. 

I never would have imagined Sherlock in love. 

Sure he had been infatuated with Irene, and had even gone as far as dating Janine, but I had never seen him so happy. 

And I was truly happy for him. I didn’t need to worry so much about him anymore. 

Although, knowing Lucinda was very much like Sherlock, now I would probably end up watching both of them. 

I sigh and slouch on the chair.

“Is everything alright John?” Mary asks me. 

“I was just thinking that instead of one loon, now I have to watch two.” 

She laughs and sits next to me. 

“Daddy, when am I going to go egg hunting?” My daughter asks. 

“In just a short while, darling.” Mary answers and picks her up. “Let’s go see what Mrs. Holmes is doing, shall we?” 

My daughter hums happily as Mary carries her. And Mary gives me the signal to start hiding the eggs. 

“Sherlock, do you mind helping me?” I call out to him. 

Lucinda, Mycroft and Greg all go inside. 

“So, you and Lucinda.” I start. 

“Pardon?” 

“Are you together now?” 

“Possibly.” 

“Possibly? What kind of answer is that?” 

“That we are possibly together, and we are possibly not.” 

“You confuse me sometimes Sherlock. Either you two are together or you are not.” 

“Why do want to know?” 

“I’m just curious.” 

“Why?” 

“Oh, god. Never mind.” 

I see him snicker as he hides eggs. I know he was evading the question purposely. 

“Are you being funny?” 

“I don’t see how I could be funny.” He smiles. 

“Just shut up.” 

“You were the one speaking first.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I was only answering your questions. I don’t see why you are upset.” 

I roll my eyes and try to ignore the way he is laughing. 

He had definitely changed somehow. Lucinda completed him. 

“You should take her out for dinner, or a movie. A walk in the park. Something nice.” I start again. 

“Neither of us enjoy those kind of things. It’s only a waste of time.” 

“Can you just try and be a gentleman. She’s a woman, and even though she is very much like you, I’m sure she would appreciate the gesture.” 

“I doubt she would apprecite it.” 

“How would you know?” 

“My name is Sherlock Holmes. It is my business to know what other people do not know.” 

“Right.” 

We finish hiding the easter eggs. 

“Go and call your god daughter, Sherlock.” 

He smirks and walks toward the house. 

“This is going to be harder than I thought.” I tell myself. 

“Are you talking to yourself John?” Mycroft says suddenly. 

“Jesus, why do you and Sherlock always do this to me.” 

“It isn’t my fault you weren’t paying attention.” He says smirking and Greg shows up next to him, handing him a glass of punch. 

“So the two of you?” 

“The two of us what?” Greg answers rapidly. 

“Nothing.” 

I watch as Shelly runs around the garden with Mrs. Holmes in tow. She had grown accustomed to being around them. 

Mary was laughing next to Lucinda. Sherlock right next to her, holding her hand? 

Wait? What? Sherlock was showing affection? I must be dreaming. 

“Pinch me.” I tell Greg. 

“What?” 

“Pinch me.” 

I feel a pinch on my buttocks. 

“You didn’t say where.” Mycroft laughs and Greg follows. 

“Shut up.” I say and walk toward Mary. 

“She’s having a lot of fun.” She tells me and I can’t stop looking at Sherlock. 

“Problem?” He asks me. 

“No. Not at all.” 

“You seem highly uncomfortable.” Lucinda adds. 

“I’m fine.” She raises an eyebrow and looks at Sherlock. 

He looks back at her, at their hands and then back at me. 

“Will you stop making deductions! Both of you!” I say irritated. 

Lucinda actually smiles and lets go of Sherlock. Then she walks away, pulling Mary along with her. 

“Let’s go help little Shelly.” She tells her. 

“John, are you upset I’m engaging in a relationship with Lucinda?” 

“No.” 

“You know you cannot lie to me.” 

“I’m happy, for both of you.” 

“I know you are, but you are also dubious.” 

“It’s just, I’m not used to seeing you like this. Showing bits of emotion. Things have certainly changed.” 

“And they will continue to change. It’s the way of life.” 

“I know Sherlock. I know that.” 

“Do you not like Lucinda?” 

“Lucinda is great.” 

“Then you are concerned about me.” 

“Honestly, yes. You’ve never had a close relationship before.” 

“But I did.” 

“When?” 

“With you.” 

“That was different. It’s different.” 

“How is it different? A relationship isn’t only based on sex John. You actually taught me how to feel. How to show bits of emotion, even though I didn’t want them. You showed me how to care.” 

I look at him and I know he’s been sincere. 

“As I’ve told you before, you are my best friend. Nothing will ever change that.” 

I smile at him and he pulls me into a hug, which surprises me. 

“Thank you Sherlock.” 

Lucinda POV: 

“Thank you for coming dear. You are always welcome to come, especially if either of my boys give you trouble.” Mrs. Holmes tells me. 

“If you need help in settling them down, you can call me.” Mr. Holmes said smiling. 

“Father!” Both Sherlock and Mycroft answered in unison. 

“Thank you so much for your hospitability. And I’ll keep that in mind.” I tell them both and we all say our goodbyes. 

“Shelly is tired. I think I’ll take her home now.” Mary tells us. 

“Be safe.” John says and kisses both Mary and Shelly. 

He gets into Greg’s car. 

We were all headed back to Sherlock’s flat. 

Once we arrive, Mrs. Hudson greets us. 

“Did you all have a great time?” 

“Some of us more than others.” Mycroft answers. 

“You should be one to talk.” Sherlock adds. 

“Boys.” John says playfully and I smile. 

We all settle into the small living room. 

“Someone’s been here.” Sherlock suddenly says.


	7. Evil is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty makes an appearance.

Mycroft stands. 

“Are you positive?” 

Sherlock gives him a knowing look. 

Detective Inspector Lestrade also gets up. 

“Did they take anything?” He asks. 

“No. But they were here.” Sherlock answers. 

“Greg.” I say standing. “Don’t move.” 

They all look at me, then back at Greg. 

He’s stepped into what appears to be a piece of wire, it runs down the floor, and into the fireplace. 

Sherlocks phone beeps. He opens it. I know it’s not something good. 

“Who is it?!” Mycroft says angrily. 

He shows us the screen. It has Jim Moriarty’s picture on it. “Miss Me?” It says across. 

“What are we going to do?” John asks looking at Greg’s foot.

“Go to the roof and see what’s attached to the string.” Sherlock tells him. 

His phone beeps again. 

“He says that if we attempt to go to the roof he will kill us.” 

“Am I supposed to just stand here for who knows how long?!” Greg replies angrily. 

I put my finger to my lips. And look around. 

They are all just staring at me. 

I look up into the fireplace. Then I look down. 

The string doesn’t go up it goes down. 

Moriarty was very clever. Making us believe the bomb or object was only directed toward Greg. When in fact, it was directed to the entire building. 

Greg was the trigger. If he moved, the bomb would go off. 

“L..” Mycroft began, but again I silenced him. 

Sherlock got my hint first and started to look for the bug. Mycroft and John followed. 

We found a camera near the bookshelf, and the two bugs around the room. 

“It goes down to the basement.” I tell Sherlock once we’ve disposed of the bugs. 

Sherlock phone beeps again. He shows the screen. 

“Very clever.” It reads. “But not clever enough. And don’t think about calling the police. If I see or hear sirens, I will detonate the bomb.” 

“John, accompany me.” Sherlock says and opens the door. 

John follows without any question. 

“Mycroft, could you advice Mrs. Hudson to leave the building.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes, you.” 

He looks toward Greg.  
“Go.” He tells him. 

“How long have you been together?” I ask Greg as I begin to roll the floor mat, stopping by his foot. 

“We, um.. Well, for a bit more than a year.” 

“I’m going to slowly untie your shoe.” I tell him and look up. 

His face is pale. 

“Is he good to you?” I ask as I begin untying the shoe. 

“Are you sure it’s wise to do that?” 

“Answer the question Greg.”

“Yes, he’s good to me.” 

“Do you love him?” I put my knee on the tip of the shoe. 

“Of course, he’s a good man.” 

“Lift your foot out. Slowly.” 

“Lucinda…” 

“Do as I say.” 

He begins to lift his foot and as he does, I move a bit forward. 

“If Sherlock saw us now.. Or Mycroft..This is a very incriminating positon.” 

I laugh quietly. 

“Mycroft, be a dear and lift him.” I say and Greg tenses. 

He’s pulled out of the way and I kneel on the shoe. 

“You were here the whole time?” Greg says blushing. 

Mycroft only nods. 

I begin lifting the shoe slowly. 

“Should you be doing that?” Greg asks me. 

I throw a look of annoyance toward him. 

“Okay, okay.” He only says and lifts his hands. 

I pull out a small dagger from by pocket. 

“How fond are you of your shoe?” 

“I’ll buy him a new pair.” Mycroft answers before Greg. 

I smile as Greg blushes. I begin to cut the inside of the shoe. 

They both move forward. 

“You can cut the wire now. We’ve managed to disarm the bomb.” John says. 

“One of the bombs.” I tell him. 

“Holy.. I was a walking bomb!” Greg says and holds on to Mycroft. 

“It got activated once you stepped on the trigger.” I tell him and unaarmed it. 

Sherlock moves toward me and looks at the shoe. 

His phone beeps again and he shows us. 

“I like her. Can I keep her? You‘ve already got John.” 

Mycroft pulls out his cell and makes a few calls. 

“He’s still watching us.” John says. 

“I thought he was dead.” Greg says. 

“Obvioulsy he can cheat death.” Sherlock answers. 

“Just like you.” I tell him and he frowns. “Yes, I know about that too.” I tell him and stand. 

“What do we do now?” John asks worridly. 

“I think it would be best for you to go home and check on Mary.”Sherlock tells him. 

“I’ve already called a car for you.” Mycroft tells him. 

“Alright. Call me if anything comes up.” John says. 

“I’ll go with you.” I say. 

“I cant get a car for you.” Mycroft says. 

“It’s alright. I don’t live far from John.” 

“Really?” John says surprised and I smile. 

“Very well.” Mycroft answers and keeps talking on his cell. 

We both walk out and Sherlock follows. 

“I will call you if anything else arises.” He tells John. 

“Very well.” 

He smiles at me and goes back into his flat.

We both get in the car. 

“You don’t really live close to me, do you?” John tells me. 

“No.” 

“And Mycroft knows this.” 

“Yes.” 

“Then why say that you did?” 

I just smile at him. 

“Lucinda.. What’s going on? Does Sherlock believe Mary is a target?” 

We arrive at his house. 

He gets out of the car quickly and walks up the stairs in a rush. 

“Wait.” I tell him before he opens the door. “Let’s just double check. Make sure its not booby trapped.” 

He nods and checks the door. 

After a minute he starts opening the door slowly. 

Everything seems to be normal. 

“Daddy!” Shelly yells and runs toward him. Mary walks smiling behind him. 

Once she sees me, she frowns. She knows something isn’t right. 

“Lucinda, is everything alright?” 

“Yes. Everything is fine. John invited me for a cup of tea, if that’s alright with you.” I smile. 

“Yes, absolutely. Let me go prepare it.” 

“Where’s is your daughters bedroom?” I ask John.  
“Upstairs, first room to the left. Shouldn’t we tell Mary?” 

“There is nothing to worry about.” I tell him and walk upstairs. 

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I retrieve it and see an unknown number.

‘So much like Sherlock. I like you.’ 

I ignore it and check Shelly’s bedroom. 

After making sure it wasn’t bugged or bombed I move to the next bedroom. 

Inside John and Mary’s room I do find a few bugs. I remove them and place them inside my coat. 

My phone buzzes again. 

‘No, I didn’t want any fireworks in this home. You won’t find any. But come meet me.’ 

‘Where?’ 

‘At your flat of course.’ 

‘Very well.’ 

‘See you soon.’ 

I walk out of the bedroom, and go back downstairs. 

“I’m sorry Mary. But I won’t be able to stay for tea.” 

John looks at me worridly. 

“Are you sure?” She asks. 

“Maybe next time.” 

I walk out of the house, and there’s a cab already waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are appreciated


	8. Not Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucinda meets Moriarty. After, things will not be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long in posting this final chapter. I came across writers block.  
> But I do hope you enjoy it and it's to your liking.  
> I look forward to writing more Sherlock fics in the future.  
> Thank you all for your support. It means a lot to me.

Lucinda POV: 

I arrive to my apartment building and walk slowly upstairs. 

The door is already unlocked. 

“Lucinda.” Moriarty tells me. 

“Jim.” 

We stare at each other for a moment. 

“What do you want?” I ask him and sit across from him. 

He has a cup of tea and sips from it. 

“You know, just the usual.” 

“Attention?” 

“Possibly.” 

“From Sherlock.” 

“Well, now from you too. I enjoy my games with Sherlock. But now, you are here. It will make it much more interesting.” 

“How did you fake your death?” 

“Same as Sherlock did. I also have people who can help me.” 

“It wasn’t you on the roof top with Sherlock, was it?” 

“See, just like Sherlock. I’m loving you already.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“I wanted to get to know you. And to tell you, things are about to get extremely interesting in London.” He gets up and walks toward the door. “It was nice seeing you again, Lucinda. I’ve really missed you.” 

He steps out and I can hear him leave. 

What did he mean by that? 

I pick up my phone and dial Sherlock. 

“Moriarty was just here.” 

“I know.” 

“Of course you would know. What now?” 

“What did he want?” 

“He said he just wanted to meet me and that things were going to get extremely interesting.” 

“Hmm.” Was all he said and hung up. 

Now what? What was I supposed to do now? 

I needed answers. I needed to know what Jim Moriarty had meant. 

Had we met before? Had he seen me before? 

Of course he had seen me. He probably went through all the surveillance cameras that were placed around London. 

But, that… That didn’t feel right. 

He… He knew me. From before. I was sure of it. I felt it. 

I was missing something. But what? 

I pace around the living room and finally decide to go to bed. It was late after all. 

Although, I knew I wouldn’t sleep.  
I decide to turn on my pc and go over Moriarty’s file. 

There had to be something there. Something that would ease me. 

I went throughout the file several times and I couldn’t find anything. 

Then, I found what I was looking for. 

The very last page: 

Katherine Mitchell Moriarty- 04/12/1984 – 11/03/2012  
Cause of Death- Fracture to her skull and indication of a cardiac arrest.  
Mrs. Moriarty was found in her home in London. Neighbors called in a break in at the Moriarty’s address.  
Upon arrival police found the body of Mrs. Katherine Moriarty in her bedroom.  
Mr. James Moriarty was not in the home and is under investigation for the murder of his wife.

Attached was a photograph. 

“No… no…” I kept saying to myself and shut down the computer. I threw it across the room. 

That couldn’t be true. It couldn’t. Moriarty could have messed with the file. 

He could be trying to mess with me. 

Right? 

“Detective Inspector Lestrade, please.” I say to the operator. 

“This is Lestrade.” 

“Greg. It’s Lucinda. I need you to come to my flat. It’s important.” 

“I will be there soon.” 

A few minutes pass and my doorbell rings. I go and barely manage to open it.  
“Lucinda, what’s wrong?” Greg asks coming in. 

“Greg…” I manage to say and I start crying. 

He hugs me tightly. 

“Did Sherlock do this? Because if he did..” 

“No, it’s not Sherlock.” I manage to stutter out. 

“What happened? Lucinda, please tell me.” 

“Moriarty… Jim… He…” 

“Did he hurt you?” 

I shake my head in response.

I manage to control myself. 

“Greg, I just saw a file on him. It showed, it says I’m his wife.” 

“What?! That’s ridiculous.” 

“Is it?” 

He stares at me for a while. 

“I could call Mycroft.” 

“No.”

“He could know if it’s true.” 

“What if he already knew? What if he’s been keeping it secret? Greg, I think Mycroft already knows. Why else would he bring me back?” 

“No, Mycroft wouldn’t do that.” 

“Wouldn’t he? To protect his brother. I think I was in his plans all along.”  
“I don’t believe that.” 

I stare at him and wipe my tears away. 

“Are you sure? What if Moriarty planted that information there, just to confuse you. Maybe to get you on his side. He can play tricks like that. He’s a psychopath. I still think you should talk to Mycroft. He can certainly help. And I’ll be with you.” 

“Okay. Let’s go to Mycroft.” 

We drive to Mycroft’s home. 

As we walk into the enormous house, I feel the urge to walk away. 

But I needed answers. I needed to know if what I read was true. 

I needed to trust Mycroft. 

I had to trust him. 

“Hello, Lucinda.” Mycroft says as we walk into the study. “Greg has explained everything to me.” 

“Is it true?” 

“Yes.” 

I feel as the room spins around me. 

It couldn’t be true. I refuse to accept it. No… no… 

“No… No… I won’t accept it.” 

“I apologize, but it is true. I’ve done some research, and it shows that you are indeed Moriarty’s wife.” 

“No. He could’ve done something. I would know if I was married to him. I have never met him before. I don’t remember any of it. I don’t remember him. It can’t be true. No, I would remember, I would know him.”  
“Are you sure about this, Mycroft?” Greg asks and Mycroft nods. 

“Possibly after the accident in which it showed that you had died, he took you away. We were never certain who attacked Jim’s home. We all believed he had killed you. There had been a funeral service by your family members but it was closed casket. It is possible it was empty.” Mycroft says. 

“How long have you known who I was?” 

“I just came across it a few months ago. It was a hidden file.” He confesses. 

“That is the reason you asked for me to come back. You knew I would possibly be his weakness once he showed up again.” 

Mycroft looks away, and Greg frowns. 

“Really?” Greg tells him. 

“What makes you think he even cares for me? I haven’t seen him or heard from him in such a long time. If he truly cared, don’t you think he would have gone for me?” I ask. 

“He was protecting you.” 

“From what?” 

“From whomever tried to kill you the first time. He knows they would use you against him.” 

Was this true? No. I didn’t believe it. 

I shook my head and managed to sit down. 

“Does Sherlock know?” I manage to say. 

“No.” 

We all remain quiet for what seemed like an eternity. 

I finally get up.  
“Where are you going?” Greg asks. 

“Home.” 

“Back to America?” 

I nod. 

“Running won’t solve anything.” Mycroft tells me.

“Sherlock needs you.” Greg tells me. 

“I need time for myself. And Sherlock is better off without me. All I can bring him is possibly more danger. Especially now.” 

“Only because you are Jim Moriarty’s wife, doesn’t mean that you are like him.” Greg says. 

“He wasn’t always like this.” Mycroft says. “Maybe all he needs is you. With him, again.” 

“I can’t. He tried to kill Sherlock. He forced Sherlock to jump off that roof. He’s killed people! I can’t just love him. I can’t!” 

“But you once did.” Mycroft responds. 

“Maybe you still do.” Greg adds. 

I stare at them. What the hell were they thinking! 

“I love Sherlock. No one else. But now… now that is impossible.” 

I storm out of Mycroft’s home. 

I needed to get away. 

I hail a cab and go to my apartment. 

“Now what?” I say to myself. 

“I beg your pardon?” The cab driver asks. 

“Nothing. I was talking to myself.” 

“Sometimes it helps to talk to ones self.” 

I smile kindly at the old man and pay him. 

Once in my apartment I just throw myself onto the bed. 

Running wouldn’t help. I wasn’t a person to run away from my problems. I needed to find answers. 

How long had I been married to him? Were we happy? How well does he know me? How well do I know him? 

“Did you love me?” I say out loud. 

My phone buzzes. 

Always. 

“What happened?” 

They tried to hurt us. And they almost succeeded. 

“Jim. I don’t remember us.” 

I know.

I close my eyes and tears run down my face. 

“I can’t do this. I don’t know who I am anymore. I don’t know anything. Why now? Why after all this time you finally decide to tell me? Why!? Why did you have to ruin my life!?” 

I never intended on ruining your life. Katherine, our lives were destroyed by someone else. All I did was try to protect you. 

I shut my phone off. I couldn’t believe him.  
“I don’t believe you. I don’t believe this! And my name is Lucinda!” I search my room. I find a few bugs and destroy them. 

I was done with this. 

I was above all of this.

 

John POV: 

A few days went by and Lucinda kept to herself. She barely spoke to me or Sherlock. 

“Something is wrong.” Sherlock told me. 

“I know.” 

“Sherlock, there is someone here to see you.” Mrs. Hudson said. 

We both stood once we saw him. 

“Sherlock, John.” 

“What do you want?” I said. 

“Not here to cause trouble. I actually need help. And who better than you two. The famous Sherlock Holmes and his assistant John Watson.” 

I look at Sherlock who hadn’t moved an inch. 

“What can we possibly help you with?” I ask. 

“It’s about my wife.” 

“You have a wife?!” I say sarcastically. 

“Lucinda.” Sherlock finally says. 

“Very good Sherlock.” Moriarty says smiling. 

“What? Lucinda? No, she’s not married.” 

“Lucinda isn’t married, but Katherine Mitchell is.” Moriarty tells me. 

“Wait.. I’m lost.” I say and sit down. 

“Take a seat.” Sherlock tells him and places a chair for him. “Start from the beginning.” 

“I met Katherine in the states. I was on a business trip. She was already a detective in New York.  
I came to a coffee shop and she was there. Sitting in the corner of the shop, looking across the street. She frowned a couple of times and I just felt my heart leap when she smiled. It was a devilish grin.  
She got up in a hurry and practically knocked my coffee onto my shirt.  
“I apologize.” She said and ran outside. A few days later we bumped into each other again.  
“Hey, you’re the coffee shop guy. I’m sorry about the shirt.” She told me.  
“It’s fine. I’m Jim.”  
“Katherine Mitchell, got a last name Jim?” She smiled.  
“Moriarty.”  
“Well, Jim Moriarty, nice to meet you.” We shook hands. “You’re not from here. Let me guess, London?” She said.  
“What gave me away?”  
“You’re accent.” She smiled. “What brings you to New York? Business?”  
“Yes. My job.”  
We chatted a bit, about the weather of small stuff. Later I invited her for a drink and to my surprise she accepted.  
It continued on like that for the two weeks I was staying in New York. We would see each other as often as we could.  
Then the day came when I had to come back.  
“It has been a great two weeks.” I told her as we said our goodbyes.  
“I’ll miss you, Jim.” She said and kissed me.  
After I came back, we still remained in contact.  
One day she surprised me by letting me know she was coming to London. She had family here.  
I picked her up from the airport, and well, we hit it off. She told me she would be staying here indefinitely. She had no hurry in going back. And I never asked why. A year later, we got engaged. Then a few months after, we married.  
A few weeks after our marriage, she told me why she had come to London.  
“I’m a cop. More of a Detective, but, well, I was on this case. And things got out of hand. I killed one of the main suspects, but the other escaped. I hadn’t meant to kill him, but it was either him or me.” She had started crying by then. “I had to come here. I couldn’t be in New York. My boss believes the other suspect might try something against me. So, I need to hide out for a while until they capture him.”  
“It’s okay. You’re safe here.” I had promised her.  
Two years later, that’s when it happened. Someone found her. They attacked our home. She had been badly hurt. The only thing I thought of doing, was to make it seem that she had died. It was my only option, even if it meant for her to not be with me.  
I found the person who hurt her and made him pay. Although I knew there was another out there. I couldn’t tell Katherine who she was. I enlisted her boss, Joe, for help. We changed her name to Lucinda. She remembers everything except for the part where we met. Somehow all her memories of us are erased. And of why she ever came to London.  
But now, I know there is someone still out there. And I feel they are close to discovering Katherine. I can’t lose her. Not like that. She cannot die.” 

He seemed so sincere. Even Sherlock was speechless. He was deep in thought. 

“Sherlock?” I ask. 

“We will help you.” Was all Sherlock said. “We need to maintain her safe.” 

Jim actually seemed relieved. 

“Thank You Sherlock.” 

“Don’t thank me yet.” 

“Do you know the name of this person, or what he might look like?” I ask. 

“No. I’ve never seen them. Which is why I’m in this predicament.” 

“Don’t you think it’s best to tell Lucinda, I mean, Katherine?” 

“I don’t want to frighten her.”  
“I think it’s best if she knew, that way she could be prepared.” Sherlock added. 

“I think you should tell her.” Jim tells Sherlock. 

“No, you need to speak to her. I know she must be upset. Especially finding out the way she did.” 

Jim thought about it then sighed. 

“She doesn’t like me very much.” 

“Can you blame her? She found out her husband is a psychotic killer.” 

Both Sherlock and Jim stared at me. 

“It’s the truth.” I simply said. 

Jim looked away. 

“I’ve made mistakes. But I love Katherine. I wish she would only give me a chance.” 

“And she might.” I told him. 

After Jim Moriarty left I talked to Sherlock.

“Should we believe him?” 

“He was saying the truth. I believe him.” 

“Now what?” 

He shrugged and went onto his computer. I hated it when he did that. He just shut me out. 

“Sherlock. Talk to me.” 

“What do you want me to say John?” 

“I know you really liked Lucinda. And I know this must be also be affecting you.” 

He looked at me once then back at his computer. 

“I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not.” 

He continued working on his computer and I brought him a bowl of soup for dinner. 

“You should eat.” 

“Not hungry.” 

“Sherlock. We talked about this, you have to eat.” 

I closed his computer and gave him the bowl. 

He sighed and took it. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow. Try and rest, okay.” I told him. 

He only nodded, but I knew he would continue to work through the night. 

“Do you want me to stay here tonight?” 

“That’s not necessary, John. I don’t need a sitter.” 

“Promise me you’ll go to bed.” 

“John.” 

“Promise.” 

He rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

“Goodnight, Sherlock.” I said as I reached the door. 

Jim POV: 

I came to Katherine’s flat early morning.

“Go away Jim.” 

“Please, Kath.. Lucinda, open the door. I need to speak to you, please.” 

“I spoke to Joe earlier this morning.” She says as she opened the door. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying. “It was my fault, all of this, I did this.” 

I pull her into my arms. 

“No, it’s not your fault.” She cries into my chest. 

“I’m so sorry, Jim. I’ve ruined our lives.” 

“No. Don’t think that way.” 

We stay like that for a few minutes before she pulled away. 

“Come in.” She tells me and we both go into her living room. “Would you like some tea or coffee?” 

“Coffee would be great.” 

I follow her into the small kitchen. 

There are papers everywhere on the table. 

“You’ve been doing research.” 

“Yes. I need to be one step ahead of this man.” She points to her computer screen. 

I look at it and frown. I had never seen that man before. 

“He escaped from prison about a year ago. Mycroft believes he has contacts who can inform him of where I am. So, we need to take extra precautions… Um, do you still take your coffee with only one sugar?”  
I stare at her in disbelief and nod. 

“I still can’t understand why you don’t really like sugar, I hate coffee without it. I remember that one time they got our coffees mixed up in that little shop in Brooklyn." She turned to look at me. “What?” 

“Katherine, you remember?” 

She stares at me for a while. 

“I hadn’t even realized…” 

“What else do you remember?” 

“I don’t know… I said that without thinking, it just came naturally.” 

I smiled at her. There was still hope. We could be together again. Our lives could go back to the way it had once been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left a bit of a cliffhanger ending. Wasnt sure that i wanted to add another chapter.   
> Any comments/suggestions are welcome.  
> Thanks again for all your support and kudos.   
> Have an awesome weekend!


End file.
